Albert Camus
' Albert Camus' (7 November 1913 – 4 January 1960) was a French Nobel Prize winning author, journalist, and philosopher. His views contributed to the rise of the philosophy known as absurdism. He wrote in his essay "The Rebel" that his whole life was devoted to opposing the philosophy of nihilism while still delving deeply into individual freedom. Giveaway Clues * Author of The Stranger Tossup Questions # This author wrote a story in which the policeman Balducci forces a teacher named Daru to take custody of a prisoner. In another of his stories, a tired sailor fails to carry the title object to a church, and his task is taken up by the engineer d'Arrast. This author of "The Guest" and "The Growing Stone" penned a novel whose protagonist is punched by a motorcyclist while waiting at a stoplight and compares the canals of Amsterdam to the circles of hell. The (*) "judge-penitent" Jean-Baptiste Clemence is the protagonist of one novel by this author, while the protagonist of another refuses advice to Salamano, begins a relationship with Marie Cardona one day after the death of his mother, and shoots an Arab on the beach. For 10 points, name this author of The Fall who created Meursault in The Stranger. # A character created by this author refers to only two people as "saints;" these are an old, asthmatic Spaniard and an old neighbor who tears up paper on his balcony for cats to play with. In a short story by this author, the message "You handed over our brother. You will pay." is left on the chalkboard of a schoolmaster after he allows a criminal to go free. In a novel by this author, The Just Judges, a panel of the (*) Ghent Altarpiece, is stolen by the "judge-penitent" Jean-Baptiste Clamence. A novel by this author of the short story "The Guest" sees Father Paneloux preach against a disease that Bernard Rieux struggles to keep contained in Oran. For 10 points, name this existentialist author of The Fall and The Plague, who wrote about Mersault shooting an Arab in The Stranger. # One of this author's protagonists compares the concentric circles of Amsterdam to the levels of hell and visits the Mexico City bar where he acquires the Just Judges panel of the Ghent Altarpiece. In addition to writing about the lawyer Clamence, who doesn't prevent a woman's suicide in The (*) Fall, this author wrote a novel in which thousands of rats die in the streets of Oran while Dr. Bernard Rieux investigates The Plague. In another of this author's novels, the protagonist is friends with Raymond Sintes, and shoots an Arab after feeling no emotion at his mother's death. For ten points, identify this absurdist French author who wrote about Meursault in The Stranger. # In one of this author's stories, the author is a missionary who was taken to the House of the Fetish. In another story by this author, Janine returns to a fort without her husband Marcel. That story, "The Adulterous Woman", appears in this author's collection Exile and the Kingdom. This author also wrote about a typist who accuses her boyfriend of having a "funeral face". That woman, Marie Cardona, stays at a house owned by Masson. Her boyfriend shows little emotion at his mother's funeral and shoots an Arab. Name this author who wrote about rats dying in Oran in The Plague and about Meursault mair-soh in The Stranger. # This author created the revolutionary Stepan Federov, who helps Ivan Kalieyev throw the bomb that kills a Grand Duke. Another of his characters takes possession of a stolen panel of the Ghent Altarpiece from a bartender. He had an affair with Maria Casares, the Spanish actress who played the lead role in his play The Misunderstanding. This author of the play The (*) Just Assassins wrote a novel in whose protagonist is traumatized for being unable to save a suicidal woman from jumping into a river in Amsterdam. He wrote another novel in which Father Paneloux preaches a sermon about the title phenomenon. That novel is narrated by Dr. Bernard Rieux and set in the town of Orran. For 10 points, name this French author of The Fall and The Plague.